Devils Servant
Einar has been ensnared in the devils clutches for what seems like an eternity to him, but will Eris, the one foretold to leave destruction in her wake, be able to actually save him? Join this unlikely pair for a hell of a ride, with the king of hell breathing down their necks. Prologue “Don't give me attitude, darling. I have one of my own.” he said, the smirk playing across his lips as he made his way over to me. He was a mere hands length away from me when he stopped and looked down. “You think I'm unaware of who you are?” I inquire, placing my hands on my hips while angling my head so I can see into his eyes. “I on the other hand,” I chuckle, “am someone unknown to you”. Noticing the slight twitch of his mouth, quickly attempting to cover it up. I roll my eyes and smirk, “I'm what nightmares are made of.” His fiery red eyes seemed to have found a renewed spark. Looking down at me and tilting his head to the side “Oh really, is there a way for me to meet this nightmarish side?” he said, his eyes never wondering from mine. I laugh “How do you know that this side is already here?” That's when I fanned his spark apparently. Before I fully understood what was going on he shoved me back, making me collide with the wall that had been maybe four steps behind me. The sudden jolt made my eyes go wide, but not for long. In a matter of seconds he had one hand on my waist and the other under my chin. He looked me in the eyes for a moment, which still felt like an eternity, and then placed his lips against mine. My eyelids slowly fluttering closed, my hands moving to his chest, feeling just how chiseled it was underneath the black t-shirt. Then he started to kiss harder, more fervently. A passion I never knew he had. Our mouths moving in almost synchronized motions. Become rougher and more desperate. His hand that had been just under my chin trailed down my jawline and to the back of my head, gripping at my hair. The other one started to trail its way up at first, to where my ribs were. Gently grazing my body above my form fitted V-neck purple shirt. I couldn't help myself but let one of my hands fist up with his shirt, pulling him closer as if that were possible, my other trailing its way up to behind his neck. He started to pull away, in the process biting my lip and gently tugging it. “You're not the only one of us with a nightmarish side darling.” he rasped out, practically out of breath himself. His forehead pressed against mine, our breaths ragged and chests rising and falling rapidly. After a few minutes of eternity pass he started to chuckle. “You don't know who I am, you just think you do,” he said in his husky voice. “Cause you see,” he paused, putting his hand back on my chin and making our eyes even, “I'm the devils servant”. Chapter 1 Love is a cursed thing, isn’t it? After all, it’s what got me into this mess. I sigh, exasperated. I climb out of my silken sheeted bed, the soft glow of the blazing fire in the fireplace making the place seem quaint. Shuffling across the floor in my boxers I open the window, looking into hell. The tormented souls screams and moans of pure agony piercing through the silence that had been before. The window having had been given some dark magic to tune out the noise. I leaned against the sill watching those eternal horrid fires lick at the souls. Their bodies twisting and cringing away, practically crawling on top of each other to prolong when they receive the pain. “Master wishes to see you,” came a wheezing voice from behind. I turned around to see a disfigured girl. Her blond hair turned an ashen color from the long exposure to the fiery brimstone and smoke. Her skin wrinkled and discolored from this putrid hell. I nod towards her and walk over to the dresser, pulling out a pair of faded blue jeans, black button up shirt, and slid on my tennis shoes. Turning and walking out the door past the poor thing, but sympathy will do nothing for her. This is her punishment for eternity, now for mine.